


Cherry's Matchmaking Service #31-35

by HockeyMatchmaking



Series: Cherry's Matchmaking Service [7]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Cherry's Matchmaking Service, M/M, Rare Pairings, Short Stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-24
Updated: 2011-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HockeyMatchmaking/pseuds/HockeyMatchmaking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The seventh set of five stories in the Cherry's Matchmaking Service (CMS) series.<br/>#31: The Penguin player shot Schenn a look out of the corner of his eye, to gauge the other man's reaction.<br/>#32: "You need to get over him, man. Let alone the fact that he's twelve years older than you, he's married! And you know that he's never going to leave his wife." <br/>#33: "You're just jealous." Was the only retort Brayden could think of. Luke smirked and sighed, shaking his head sorrowfully at his younger brother. <br/>#34: Kesler covered the mouthpiece, mouthing to Bieksa. "Quit that. My mother's on the phone."<br/>#35: His mind began wandering as Crosby peaked his head around the corner and winked at the Maple Leafs player.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry's Matchmaking Service #31-35

**Author's Note:**

> These are some of the very first Hockey RPF stories I wrote, back in 2011, so don't chirp me too hard for grammar, or spelling. I thought I'd post them up so you can see the progression of my writing style.

  
CMS 31

Luke Schenn frowned as he walked into the Pittsburg stadium. There was a huge mural of Sidney Crosby that the Toronto d-man casually gave the finger as he walked by it. "Schenn. You're late!" Dion Phaneuf, the Maple Leafs' captain grumbled as the 21 year old stepped into the locker room. The first period was tough, with very few penalties and bad refereeing. In the intermission, Schenn wandered out of the locker room to try and find a snack, he was starting to feel lightheaded from a lack of food.

Schenn was wandering along a hallway, aimlessly searching, when he suddenly ran into a man. The other man was extremely warm, Schenn noticed, as he backpedaled, apologizing. Sidney Crosby frowned at the young man who had run into him. "Can I help you find something?" Crosby asked, raising an eyebrow as Schenn glared down at the shorter man. Crosby glared back, refusing to be intimidated by a three inch difference.

"Well, I was trying to find a snack." Schenn challenged and Crosby frowned. Then, the older player suddenly stalked off and left Schenn to hopelessly follow, like a lost puppy. "Are you hungry?" Crosby asked as they meandered down the empty hallway. Schenn shot the shorter man a droll look. "Would I really be trying to find food if I wasn't hungry?" The Maple Leafs player grumbled and Crosby shrugged in response. "Maybe I didn't mean that kind of hungry." The Penguin player shot Schenn a look out of the corner of his eye, to gauge the other man's reaction. Schenn frowned for a moment as he thought and then realization dawned and his frown deepened as he actually considered the question. "And what would you do if I said yes?" Schenn queried and Crosby's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Well, I just might have to do something about that." Crosby smirked at the younger player.

Twenty minutes later, intermission ended, but play paused for a moment as both teams couldn't find an important player. Soon they gave up and started the 2nd period. Finally, half way through the second, the pair showed up. Phaneuf growled at Schenn and did a double take at the strange appearance of the young man. He had only one skate laced and his helmet was on backwards. His jersey was rumpled and mis-buttoned and he appeared to have lost the tie to his pants. "Schenn, fix your uniform." Phaneuf snapped, as he wondered what could've gone on in that short thirty minutes, why it took five minutes just to put on the full uniform!

Schenn blushed and started hurriedly fixing his clothing, he went to sit down on the bench and Phaneuf shook his head at the young player. "Nope, sit on that end of the bench, I don't want you anywhere near the other team." Phaneuf said, still suspicious of the man. Schenn frowned and did what he was told. A moment later, the Maple Leafs captain sat down next to Schenn with a sigh.

"You know, we don't really need your help to lose, if you'd like to take out their best player again."  
  
CMS 32

James Reimer flounced down the hallway, wearing brightly coloured clothes that matched his cheery mood. Reimer grinned and kissed his friend, Cory Schneider on each cheek. Schneider scrunched up his face in annoyance and said, as he usually did. "Neither of us are French." The Vancouver backup goalie mumbled and Reimer grinned. "Where're we going?" Schneider asked, his hands in his pockets as the pair walked along. Reimer shrugged, "Where do you want to go, my fine friend?" The Torontonian goalie replied and Schneider looked a little uncomfortable as he quietly said.

"Er...Thomas is going to be at the Bar on fifth...so I was hoping..." Schneider trailed off with a blush. Reimer frowned and growled at his friend. "You need to get over him, man. Let alone the fact that he's twelve years older than you, he's married! And you know that he's never going to leave his wife." Reimer's rant continued and Schneider tuned him out as they walked out onto the street. The two men walked into the bar and Schneider swept past the Bruin table with his nose up as Reimer scratched his head and tried to restrain himself from pummeling the Boston goalie.

Reimer and Schneider sat down at the bar as Thomas watched them with jealousy in his eyes. Schneider chuckled a little and Reimer sighed at the stupidity of his poor friend. Reimer growled a little under his breath at how excited Schneider was about seeing Thomas. Suddenly the Boston goalie got up from his table and walked past Reimer, bumping into him rudely.

"Dude. If your frustrated, please, just find some chick and go." Reimer growled and Thomas did a double take, spinning around as Reimer stood up. "You wanna fight, boy?" The Bruins goalie growled and Schneider hopped off his stool. "Back off you two." The Canucks goalie pleaded and Thomas completely ignored the poor boy. "Or maybe if your little friend let me vent my 'frustration', I wouldn't be so damn frustrated." Thomas growled in a low voice. Reimer couldn't believe that Schneider actually felt bad from that comment.

Reimer growled in response. "Maybe if you didn't frustrate my friend, you and him wouldn't be 'so damn frustrated'."  
  
CMS 33

Luke Schenn casually opened the door to the Maple Leafs equipment room, as his eyes adjusted to the light, fury filled him and the Torontonian d-man yanked one of the two men off the smaller, younger one. Michael Leighton smirked at Luke as he pulled on his pants. The Maple Leafs player paused for a moment and then punched the other man, a solid, hard punch that knocked the other man out. The youngest player in the room yelped in surprise as he slowly pulled on his pants.

Brayden Schenn blushed as his older brother watched him with disgust in his eyes. The man that, until a moment ago, Brayden had been actively participating with was out cold on the floor, leaving the two brothers to a staring match. Luke finally broke the silence as his younger brother took a careful step forwards. "What were you thinking, Brayden? Leighton's at least ten years older than you!" Brayden sighed and rearranged the Philadelphia goalie into a more comfortable position. "Yeah, like rumors don't fly around about you and Crosby." Brayden bit out and Luke shrugged.

"Crosby's only two years older than me. And anyhow, it's not like you walked in on me, together with him." Luke responded and Brayden winced at the mental image of his older brother together with Crosby. "Oh yeah? But I did find that one YouTube video..." Brayden felt sick at the memory of seeing his brother doing...things with Crosby. "YouTube video?" Luke asked confused, but added. "Never mind, at least we weren't in a dark equipment room." Brayden raised an eyebrow and stepped over the groggy form of poor Michael Leighton.

"You're just jealous." Was the only retort Brayden could think of. Luke smirked and sighed, shaking his head sorrowfully at his younger brother. "Come on bro, even I could hook you up with someone better than Michael Leighton." Luke muttered and Brayden looked doubtful. "You aren't together with the right person if they are afraid to buck up and switch positions once in a while."  
  
CMS 34

The phone rang and the man who owned the phone's head shot up as he bit back a moan at the interruption. The d-man that was laying beside the other man groaned as he stopped his licking and Kesler got up to answer the phone. Ryan Kesler grabbed the cordless phone and pressed the 'talk' button as he sat back down in bed, feeling throughly depressed by the interruption. Kevin Bieksa frowned and leaned against Kesler as the forward said a rather grumpy "Hello." to the phone.

Kesler mouthed 'oh shit.' as his mother's voice rang rather loudly from the phone. "Hey! I'm not interrupting anything am I?" She asked as Bieksa started mischievously massaging Kesler's thigh and the forward panted and moaned a little then bit out a strangled. "Nope." Kesler slapped Bieksa's arm as his mother started obliviously talking and Kesler covered the mouthpiece, mouthing to Bieksa. "Quit that. My mother's on the phone." Just as the Vancouver forward uncovered the mouthpiece, Bieksa smiled and said rather loudly in the direction of the phone. "What was that, Kesler? I couldn't quite hear you."

Kesler coughed a rather noisy, "Quit that." and Bieksa's only response was to cuddle up closer to the forward. "Oh. Do you have a friend over?" Kesler's mother asked curiously and Kesler quietly swore. "Yes mother, you know Kevin Bieksa." The forward snapped and Bieksa shouted cheery, "Hello!" "Hello Kevin, isn't it a little late for you to be over there?" Kesler's mother asked, worry evident in her tone. Kesler shook his head mournfully as Bieksa replied. "Nope, Mrs. Kesler, I was planning to stay over!" Bieksa smiled and slowly licked his lips as Kesler flushed bright red, but Kesler's mother was completely oblivious.

"Oh, that's a good idea. Much better than walking home at this hour, you never know what type of unsavory characters you might run into." Kesler mumbled, "You can't get much more unsavory than Bieksa." but his mother didn't her him and just continued talking. Kesler suddenly gasped into the phone and moaned as Bieksa licked his ear. "Are you alright, Ryan?" Kesler's mother said sharply and Kesler widened his eyes at the laughing Bieksa. "Perfectly fine Mother, just dropped a bowl. Well, I have to go clean it up, bye." Kesler said quickly and hung up the phone as fast as his hands could move.

"You little...uh! Never, ever do that again." Kesler ranted and Bieksa just grinned at the other man's anger. Bieksa spread his hands and looked apologetic. "Sorry Kesler..." Bieksa said, pursing his lips to stop himself from laughing. Kesler growled and thought of a good punishment. After a moment he smiled. "Just for that, I refused to be the one on the bed tonight." Bieksa's grin faltered and he whined, "But it's your turn!" and Kesler shook his head, crossing his arms. "Nope." The forward said and Bieksa frowned. "How come I always have too?" The d-man asked rhetorically.

Kesler replied with a suggestive and triumphant smirk, "Because, you always do something that deserves punishment."  
  
CMS 35

Luke Schenn paused in the middle of an interview and did a double take at the reporter's question. "I'm sorry, I don't think that I heard the question right." Schenn frowned as his mind began wandering as Crosby peaked his head around the corner and winked at the Maple Leafs player. "I asked you how well you thought the Penguins preformed today." The report repeated, exasperation creeping into her voice. Schenn sputtered for a moment then mumbled something along the lines of "all right." as Crosby was making faces behind the reporter.

"Uh, excuse me, I gotta go." Schenn murmured and slipped away into the hallway. Once he was out of sight and earshot the Torontonian forward said. "Alright, you can come out now." to Sidney Crosby, who slipped into stride with the taller man. Crosby laughed at the look on Schenn's face. "Aw man, I can just imagine what you were thinking while she asked that. It was along the lines of, 'Well,  Sidney hasn't performed yet, but I'm sure he'll do quite well later'. am I right?" Crosby asked. Schenn just looked grumpy for a moment and then grinned. "Yeah, I suppose." The Maple Leafs player agreed and Crosby clapped the younger man on the back.

"How about we see about getting you out of those dirty clothes, mm?" The Pittsburg player asked with a smirk and Schenn grinned. "Mm. Only if I can shower." The Torontonian player sighed wearily and Crosby smiled wickedly. "Only if you're okay with getting dirty again after your shower."  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Yup, I know these are questionable for grammar, or plot, or anything really. But they really do get better as they go along!
> 
> Oh, and I have no idea if there's a giant mural of Sidney Crosby in the Pens' arena, I just imagine it being like that!


End file.
